


Of heroes and Villains

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hero Agency, Mention of Nowi and Nah, and mutant children, super hero and super villain, villain agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Tharja is a super villain, Frederick is a super hero. When they meet, Tharja decides it's time for a change out of her boring routine.





	Of heroes and Villains

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much more I could write for this, but maybe once the ficlet challenge is done. The prompt was perfect for this and worldbuilding for this story is a lot of fun.

Tharja sat on an abandoned balcony and tried not to yawn. Who had come up with the rule that she had to work at night? She was powerful enough to cause chaos throughout the day without being caught, but no, somehow she always got the night shift. 

A movement interrupted her train of thoughts and she quickly blended into the shadows. There was someone, a stranger. Not a civilian, because he wore armour and a ridiculous mask but no cape. That was a first one, maybe this encounter wouldn’t be as boring as all the others had been. 

“I know you are there.” His voice was calm but she did notice the axe he carried. “And I have come to stop you. So show yourself.”

“That really doesn’t sound like a great plan.” Tharja shifted from one shadow to another, keeping hidden. She was not going to face an opponent she didn’t even know – especially when Henry was busy again. Unable to help her. That man should never have been allowed to have a family. “But it’s a nice try.”

He stopped, ready for battle. In the light of a sole streetlamp, he appeared to be older than she had first thought. So maybe he was just new in town, not new to being a hero. Fascinating. Maybe he would make things interesting. Besides, he looked good with his muscles and … Tharja forced herself to stop that thought. To pretend it never happened. 

“I will not rest until I have stopped you!”

“Good luck then.” She glanced down. His eyes were interesting, so full of determination and strength and … no. This was not happening. She had to go. “I will see you around.” Damn it. Tharja cursed all the way home, scaring a few stray cats and a drunk couple making out in an alley. What the hell was going on with her?

~

“Ooooohhhh, you have a crush!”

Tharja tried to shush Henry, but he was already giggling again. What was wrong with him? And why was he still the most reliable partner she ever had? “Be quiet! People are staring.”

Henry laughed again, obviously not bothered. They had agreed to meet in a shopping mall, pretend to be normal people. Tharja supposed she should be glad he hadn’t brought his kids with him. Or his girlfriend. On the other hand, they were a perfect cover. Nobody expected her to be a supervillain when they witnessed her endless patience with this family. 

“I don’t have a crush, okay? I don’t even know him.”

“Weeeelll, we can change that. His boss will surely tell him where you are, so you can have a little chat with him and distract him while I do the dirty work.”

“Henry, I’m not supposed to kill anyone tonight. I just need to rob and scare somebody.”

“Aw.” He made a disappointed face – sort of. Henry always grinned but he actually seemed a little sad he didn’t get to spill blood. “But I can do that! And you can meet this new hero and make many little babies!”

“Henry!” This time, she was the reason people stopped and stared. Tharja gave them a little smile before grabbing her friend’s arm and pulling him away from the crowds. “Alright, you will come with me tonight. But I will hex him and make sure he doesn’t bother me again.”

“Hehe.” 

~

That stupid mask kept falling off her face and she hated it. Who had come up with all these rules for super heroes and super villains and why was she still following them? Tharja sighed, leaned against the wall and listened into the darkness. Henry was lurking somewhere behind her, probably busy with an obscure ritual. 

She was relieved when she finally heard footsteps and caught a glimpse of those broad shoulders. Perfect to place a deadly blow, of course, that was the only reason she stared. “Go,” she whispered, hoping Henry would hear her. One could never be sure with him. Bracing herself for the confrontation, she stepped out of her corner and into the hero’s way. 

“Hello again. I did not expect to find you so easily.”

Tharja crossed her arms. “You seem to have a lot about me yet I don’t even know your name. Don’t they teach you manners at the hero schools?”

“Forgive me.” He bowed slightly, never letting down his guard. “I’m Frederick. And I have to stop you.”

“Yes, you already said that.” She sighed. Somewhere, something crashed. What was Henry doing? She just hoped he wasn’t creating another mutant-dragon child. There already were about five of them, plus Nah, the only daughter he and Nowi had conceived naturally. “Though I never really get why your agency sends you out to defeat me and the other villains.”

“You are dangerous people.”

Tharja laughed, stepping closer. He didn’t flinch and that made him very attractive. No, impressive. He was a proper opponent, worthy of fighting her. Nothing more. And her reaching up to touch his armour meant absolutely nothing. “Did you know we have an agency as well?”

“Do you now?” Despite the mask, she saw him raise an eyebrow. “How do I know you are not making things up?”

“Do you really think I would wear the terrible clothes if I had a choice? But I can show you my contracts if you want.”

“Alright.” He didn’t seem convinced but he also didn’t back away. Wasn’t he afraid of anything? “Where are they?”

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. They were at home, of course, she had not expected them to talk for so long. To make things worse, they were in her bedroom, which sounded like the worst pick-up line ever. 

“You don’t have any.”

“Yes, I do!” She closed her eyes, letting out a frustrated groan. “Okay, look. I’m not going to invite you over to my apartment because you would certainly find at least a dozen reasons to arrest me. So why don’t we both leave this scene and meet in town tomorrow? There’s a nice little bar by the river.”

“You would just let go of the opportunity to harm people?”

Tharja rolled her eyes. “I’m not evil, you know? I just have powers and I hate the regulations for heroes. So here I am, working as a super villain to pay my bills.”

For a few moments – or maybe hours, who knew? – he stared at her and she somehow managed to keep eye contact. “I will keep an eye on this place for tonight. But I will meet you at that bar. Is it the one with the dragon sign?”

“Yes, exactly.” She smiled. If he wanted to freeze out here, she wasn’t going to stop him. By now, Henry had to be done, so she could retreat and crawl into her warm bed. Without company, sadly, but she still had her imagination and … no. Tharja forced her brain to stop thinking about this hero. Really, what was going on? Had someone cursed her?

~

As she entered the bar that evening, she felt her shoulders tense. They would be meeting without their costumes, so Tharja had chosen dark colours and knee-high boots. Henry had told her all about the job this morning, while they had watched over Nah and two of her siblings enjoying themselves on the playground. Nowi had been busy with something else, Tharja had given up trying to understand this family a long time ago. 

And now she was without her friends, relying on his heroic nature and hoping that he had come alone as well. Luckily, the bar was mostly empty – but that also meant she had more time focusing on how good he looked without that ridiculous costume. All the buttons of his shirt were closed but the sleeves were rolled up and she had to stop herself again. She was not here for fun.

Tharja stepped closer, put a folder on the table and sat down next to him. He didn’t even flinch, so maybe he had noticed her despite not acknowledging her presence. “These are the most recent ones. I believe you will find them interesting.” She grinned. The contracts didn’t mention details about the agency but they did speak of the ones who had placed the orders. Some of those names were very well known in town. 

“You did not fake these?”

Tharja pouted. He stayed silent for several minutes and that was the first question he asked? “They are real. Have your mages test them or whatever, but I swear, I did not make this up.”

“The thing is … what is your angle?” For the first time that day, he actually looked at her. “What kind of profit do you expect?”

She shrugged. “I would suggest we team up and destroy everything but …”

“No.”

“Yes, I knew you were going to say that. But I want out of this and to be honest, you look a lot better without that costume they make you wear.”

Fredrick blinked. “It is not something I would have chosen.” Well, that was a start. Now she just had to convince him further. “But that doesn’t mean I want to bring destruction upon this world I swore to protect.”

“Yes, well. But we could leave this town behind, settle somewhere else and maybe find a place where you can help people and I can experiment without being expected to fight.”

Once again, he stared at her. “Are you proposing?”

“This is about an alliance!” Why was he immune to her glares? They worked on everyone except for Henry! “Because I don’t want you hunting me down every time I try to earn money.”

Frederick chuckled and she wanted to punch him. Or kiss him, she wasn’t entirely sure. “Very well,” he said. “I accept. Where do you suggest we go?”


End file.
